


Here Today Gone Tomorrow

by Lupo (LupoLight)



Series: 2020 DBH Rarepairs Week [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, DBH Rarepairs Week, Day 2, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, First time I've wrote perkins, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Knew there was a tag for that, M/M, No Aftercare, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, both of them are assholes, dbhrarepairsweek, fight vs flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupoLight/pseuds/Lupo
Summary: #DBHRarepairsWeekThey had a routine. Fight. Argue. Clash. Reed would give in, Perkins would use him, and then he would leave. Nothing about this is different, until one of them just had to question it.Once the doubts are said, they wiggle in-between everything, and isn't that the problem with communication?((This sounds so much more dramatic than it is, when it's pretty much PWP))
Relationships: Richard Perkins/Gavin Reed
Series: 2020 DBH Rarepairs Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683121
Kudos: 26





	Here Today Gone Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stardropkiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropkiss/gifts).



> Wow Gavin is not getting a break this week. Woops. Have some Reedkins that was going to be much longer but then I just- didn't have the energy to slam all of my HCs into it so a brief glimpse instead!
> 
> I like to think that these two's whole relationship is what they can get out of the other. It's not healthy at all, and when one of them questions it, the other's quick to shut it down- try and preserve what they have. I think it *could* be healthy, if they would actually work on it and put their pride aside, but for this- there's no saving it.
> 
> This might get a sequel much later. I left it pretty open.
> 
> Shoutout to 9s(stardropkiss) and 10s on discord! 9s was my beta for this one, and 10s is the reason I started shipping these two! I really loved writing a character who's 1-Dimensional-ness was *hammered* in by the canon. Perkins might make more appearances in my works sksksks.

“REED. You insufferable bastard, what do you mean  _ no?! _ ” The loud voice everyone quickly recognized as Richard Perkins echoed through the bullpen. Despite the fact he was only in the front area. Gavin was the first one through, grinning as he held his coffee cup.

“I mean- you can’t just tell me to jump today Perkins. I’m working on a case, and unless you make it worth my time, you can ask one of the rookies to help you out.” Gavin made his way to his desk, the shorter man scowling before he schooled his face into something more neutral, seeing the eyes on them. Smirking at this, Gavin knew the other was trying to save face, maintain, and wanted to break him even further.

“I think I can- my issue is a little bit more important than your already dead body with presumably no leads.”

“Suck a fat one Perkins, you know that’s not what I want to hear.” He heard the growl behind him, and Gavin couldn’t help the chuckle. Then someone else butted in, and Gavin looked up to see Hank and Connor watching them closely. He knew others were too, but these two were consistently the only two stupid enough to comment.

“Reed, Perkins giving you a hard time about something? Didn’t think mutts would be so brave to walk back in here after they got beat once.” Smart enough to know this wasn’t about protecting him, and more about pissing off the agent, Gavin said nothing, just humming as he pulled up his case file. He did have a couple leads, and was eager to hunt those down, but he began to wrap up the file. It wasn’t hard to send it to Nines, and he saw the moment the Terminator knockoff got it.

“I don’t recall inviting you into this A-B conversation, lieutenant.” Sitting down finally, he spun to face Perkins, crossing his arms while the other two bickered.

“I don’t think you have the power to tell me what to do here, short shit.” Watching Hank stand up, he caught Connor’s concerned protest but already the two were approaching each other. Gavin was just amused, leaning against his desk and humming. They continued to bicker, trying to throw their weight around and get the other to back down. Empty threats, pushing into each other’s space.

“I have a feeling you enjoy seeing Agent Perkins get so aggravated, detective.” Nines’ voice was at his side, holding out his hand. Gavin picked up the paper files and passed them to Nines, glad he was taking the case.

Doing air quotes, he relaxed with one leg crossing over the other. “Mr. ‘I-Have-No-Emotions’ sure gets fired up around Anderson and Connor, and yeah, I do enjoy it. Rarely do I get to see his face actually express something other than his damn sneer.”

“You say this as if you study his face a lot.”

“ _ You _ say this as if that isn’t normal for me.” Nines hummed, vaguely sounding like ‘ _ touche _ ’ as the two men started yelling.

“You know, everyone doesn’t get it. Why he comes to you every time he  _ graces _ us with his appearance.” Gavin knew the other could shit talk like the best of them, but still, hearing Nines outright express disdain was amusing.

“Dunno, I guess I’m just that damn good Nines.” He looked up when there was no response, and snorted as the android had  _ mastered _ the ‘really?’ look. “Or, I’m just willing to do things a lot of guys won’t.” Gavin threw a crooked wink up to Nines and got rolled eyes for that, a slight blue to the android’s face as he walked off.

“Just try to keep him from being disruptive. Further than he has.” A short ‘ _ yeah yeah _ ’ was the only answer he could think of, as now the two were actually starting to push each other. Connor, poor guy, was trying to keep them separated, but Gavin could sense the fight a mile away. While Perkins could hold his own, Hank was massive, and he really didn’t want to see anyone get written up.

Casually, he got up, grabbing his coat and putting it on. He whistled as he picked up his keys, throwing them into the air and letting them jingle and bang together before catching them. It got Connor’s attention at least, so he started to walk to the entrance. He made sure to message Fowler that Perkins needed him for something, getting a quick ‘ _ I know, get on with it _ ’ back. That got another smirk, and he waited by the elevator.

It wasn’t even a couple minutes until Perkins stormed out- though not many could tell. He simply walked with more stiffness in his steps, a sharp ‘ _ step step step _ ’ as his boots hit the ground. “You!”

“Me,” Gavin chimed, grinning despite the cold eyes focused on him. Anyone lingering in the reception area for this floor fucked off real quick, disappearing into the elevator or into the bullpen. 

“Cut the cute shit, Gavin Reed. Are you helping me or not.” Gavin adored when the other tried to force him around with that ‘authoritative’ tone, and he simply took a step forward, entering the other’s personal space. He learned long ago, the first time Perkins came to him after watching him beat down the boss of a gang they didn’t fully have gathered up yet, that sometimes rising to the man’s bait was the best option. He also learned that reminding him he wouldn’t be scared worked well too. He could see the sharp inhale, the way he tensed, as if he was considering punching him there and then.

“Come on, Richard, you can do better than that.” Pressing the button for the elevator, he tilted his chin up just a bit, grinning down to Perkins. That seemed to work, as the doors opened and he was shoved back. When the doors shut the other was gripping his shirt, but Gavin was just a bit quicker, ready for this. He gripped his shoulder and slammed him back, grin turning feral. “Did you really think that was going to work this time?”

“What the fuck do you want Reed.” Stepping back, he brushed himself off, just to make him wait.

“Drop the formalities.”

“Start cooperating.”

“So mean Richard. What I want is this to be worth my while. What are you willing to do with me while I chase down your  _ rabbit _ ?” It seemed like it finally clicked for the other, and along the long list of negative qualities, Gavin mentally tacked on dense.

“Tomorrow night, I’ll pick you up, make sure you’re not a bloody mess… I don’t get you Gavin- don’t you have a half-brother who can take you to these stupid places? Or hell, that  _ android _ that you talk to?” Raising an eyebrow, he rested his elbows against the handrail, only for the doors to immediately open. Knowing it would only piss him off to continue this conversation, he moved away and shrugged.

“Cause I don’t need to suck E’s ass to have fun, and Nines is alright but it’s not the same as knowing that I got  _ you _ of all people to do something so absolutely unnecessary and trivial as take your lap dog out to eat.” He could hear the grumble as the other followed him out, and predicted the hand at his wrist, yanking hard.

“Could you run your mouth any fucking louder, Gavin? You really are the worst.”

“Yet you keep coming back. You must like seeing me work under you.” That was super effective, and he dodged the kick the other tried to deliver. Actual anger on his face, masking embarrassment, despite the fact they were speaking so quietly in this noisy area that not even an android could’ve overheard them. Gavin ‘tsk’d at that, moving to the doors.

“Just for that, I might just walk home. Enjoy the nice day.” He went out the door, not giving the other a chance to threaten him. Not that the silence lasted long, making steps towards the other’s car. He counted the seconds the other needed to cool down, and then the loud ‘ _ Reed _ ’ from behind him. He stopped, throwing his head back with a lazy smile as he turned.

“Get. In. The. Car.” It seemed he reached the huffy point, face neutral but eyes blazing with irritation. Gavin knew there had to be something wrong when his greatest joy was getting under the agent’s skin.

“Yes  _ sir _ .” Laughing at the frustrated ‘ _ prick _ ’, he got in the passenger seat and reached for the folder laying in the console area. Perkins joined him after a moment, and looked over to see Gavin waiting to open the folder.

“You’re the worst.”

“So you say.”

“Open it- how soon do you think you can find him? We need to get him to come to us, and I knew you’d be up to being the bad guy for a bit.” Looking over the file, it was pretty cut and dry what the other wanted. Why he wouldn’t do it, but why he took this case. He had someone he could use to get the best results, and no one else was dumb enough or brave enough to do this other than that someone.

Gavin really needed to make a list of how many people he pissed off for this man. “Three days max, in five you’ll be able to get him.” The car was moving, Perkins driving quietly. “Though, something like this- how are you keeping up with your end of this deal?”

“Astute as always- I won’t be. But you wouldn’t get in the car until I said something you like.” Gavin sighed a bit, pouting now just to add to it.

  
“Jackal- hah- jackass more like. You know you’re going to burn me one too many times and I won’t do this anymore.”

  
  
“Don’t give me that. If you get this done as soon as you say, maybe I can put aside my last day in this shitty city to deal with you. Besides, you love being given a couple toys and free reign.” The other knew him well, but still, he wanted him. Gavin was by no means saving himself for this prick, but the few times they were together, he was left sore in ways very few would do. It wasn’t healthy, and it sure as fuck wasn’t right, but he didn’t have to explain shit to the other.

No questions, no strings. “Then hurry up and unleash me Perkins.” The rest of the ride was spent in silence, comfortable but not because of anything mushy like trust. They both just acknowledged there was nothing else to say, and Gavin lost himself in studying.

Either way, the next five days hurt. He tracked, hunted, and played; chasing after prey to lead it to the shotgun. It wasn’t unlike duck hunt, Gavin thought, except he got hurt too. A good bit. By the time Perkins got his guy, with enough slip ups, all the times backed into corners; Gavin was coming back to him on the fifth day. He cleaned up as well as he could, nursing a cut lip, bruises on his arms and sides, and a couple of stitches on his hand from where he gripped someone’s knife. He wore nothing but a tank top and joggers as he headed up to the room he knew Perkins was staying in.

The last five days worked him like a dog, and he was going to get his treat. It seemed this time Perkins was aware of his intentions very clearly, as the door opened before his fist pounded onto it, two suited men quickly leaving past him. “Come in Reed.”

“Final-fucking-ly. Your bitching target did a number on me.” He shut and locked the door behind him, knowing it would do jack shit if his men wanted to come back in but still habit. This place was a lot nicer than normal, a good view that the agent was taking in as Gavin walked over to him. Perkins wasn’t as underdressed as he was, but Gavin could tell just what was on his mind from what he wore anyways. Black dress pants and a black shirt, no jacket, and no tie. Gavin bit at his bottom lip.

Perkins wasn’t even the most attractive man Gavin could go after. A one night stand in half of Detroit’s clubs would be better looking than him, and Gavin knew that. Still, the other turned and focused those cold eyes on him. “I really don’t get you Gavin.”

“You don’t have to, that’s not part of this.” Quick, long strides before fists grabbed his tank top straps and yanked him down. The kiss wasn’t soft, and his lip nearly broke open before Richard’s tongue soothed over it. Gavin grabbed his hips in return, hoping the grip would bruise even with the fabric blocking him from digging his fingers in. This was the only kiss he’d be getting for a while, and Gavin enjoyed it, catching the hint of dark chocolate from whatever the hell Perkins had before he showed up.

Then he was being pushed away and there was the slightest grin. “You’re being very tame tonight, what- didn’t get enough this week?”

“Maybe. Maybe I want to play the long game. I have you all night don’t I?” Making the first move this time, he gripped the other’s wrist and pulled it up and close, tugging the agent until they touched and his other hand could press against the small of his back. There were set rules, learned through times of this, and Perkins wasn’t ever going to let him break them. The free hand he didn’t hold came up to his shoulder and tried to force him down. He wasn’t going to give, not when he had the height.

Then Perkins kicked at his ankle, leg giving out and being forced to one knee. He wasn’t quick enough to stop the hand that fisted his hair, pulling til the pain tingled deep into his skull and had him gasping. He dropped the hand around the other’s wrist and felt it on his chin. “You know that you could get- so many things from me. Promotion. A good word with my superiors. Hell, you could get a car with how many cases you’ve helped solve. Why- why do you- why are you happy like this, bent to my whims?”

Gavin blinked. This wasn’t normal, this wasn’t what he wanted. Something hurt in the not fun way, and Gavin stopped. Perkins realized he fucked up when Gavin’s other knee went down and he knelt, glaring up to him. “Gavin-”

“This- is never about what I can gain. I don’t  _ use _ people Perkins, not to the level you do. Just shut the fuck up and do what you do best. Or do I need to find another agent, someone who really doesn’t care-”

He was cut off with a cry as the man forced his head back roughly and fingers found right where they needed to cut off his oxygen. “Shut up- you know there’s no one else who can do this for you, you overconfident  _ brat _ .” That was more like it and he relaxed, being given air only when he licked his lips. Then the hand was off his throat and out of his hair, shoving Gavin back against the ground hard enough his head knocked against the floor.

Before he could get up and fight back, a boot was on his throat, a light pressure as soulless eyes stared down at him. He grabbed the ankle and dug his fingernails in, causing it to press more. “I will never understand you, but I am the  _ only _ man who will control you. No one else is going to bother trying to tame you, no one else knows how to get a hunting dog to heel like I do. So the next time you ever suggest you can find someone else Gavin, remember that.”

Just as his lungs burned the foot lifted, only colliding with his side and rolling him. It wasn’t a kick, more like a rough shove, but over the bruises it hurt like a bitch. He got up, wiping the drool off his mouth and then found himself pushed on the bed as soon as his feet were under him. It seems he really pissed the man off, but that was good. He was the one under his skin, the one that had his hands pulling at his tank top. Gavin was the one that got Richard Perkins, with all his ‘no emotions’ and his ‘cold nature’ to look so heated as he glared at Gavin.

This wasn’t good. For either of them. The guy needed someone to bring out good emotions in him, to try and chip away the cold ice and pull the cruelty from his bones. That guy wasn’t Gavin as he wrapped his legs around Perkins and pushed his body forward, letting gravity and his weight force Perkins to fall back. He took glee in hearing the pained grunt as he now trapped the other, wanting to fight just to get more of a reaction.

“Oh, I’m real  _ tamed _ aren’t I?” He was snarky, as his own hands reached down to grip his hair and pull him up. He didn’t bother with a kiss, instead biting his neck until he was overpowered again. Both of them on the floor, Gavin’s back against the bed with Richard on his lap, one hand against his throat and the other on his shoulder. The grip was tight and Gavin arched into the touch, but the hand on his shoulder reached down and cupped him, before pressing painfully.

“Ready to be good?” Gavin nodded, wanting to give up now. He was on the right edge of soreness from all this, and he knew what was next would leave him wounded in more ways. Perkins actually grinned at that, and stood up, Gavin’s hair in his hand. “Stand, mutt.” A quick yank up and Gavin was standing. His whole body ached, hitting the ground too many times, and he was almost grateful that he was shoved onto the bed, face down.   
  
“Since this night has been a mess, you are lucky I’m even considering this.” The hand left his hair, and just to test the other, he started to push up. Immediately he was slapped, right on one of his bruises, causing Gavin to cry out in pain. It left his body tingling, and he felt it soon melt like heat into his length. “Really going to try to move? You’re done calling the shots Gavin. Sit there and take it, actually listen to your damn superiors for once.”

His pants were pulled down and there was a barking, cruel laugh behind him, as clothed hips met his bare ass. “I forgot how eager you always are. Bet you’ve been thinking of this since I walked into the bullpen haven’t you?” Gavin wouldn’t answer that with a whine, even if it caught in his throat. Even if it was true, the pain of everything. He heard the zipper being pulled down and then there were fingers in front of his mouth. “Suck.”

Rolling his eyes, he knew this would barely help. Spit was horrid lube, but he still obeyed, letting his teeth bite down only to feel a hand pinch his chest.  _ That _ got him to cry out and jerk his hips, Perkins’ laugh above him. “Such a sensitive tool aren’t you. That’s good enough- you should’ve prepped yourself if you didn’t want this to hurt.” There was nothing gentle or sweet about the ‘prep’. The shorter man didn’t search for his sweet spot, he didn’t slowly stretch him open until the burn turned into waves of heat. It was quick, just shy of damaging him, leaving Gavin writhing on the bed and gripping the sheets.

“Fuck just- stop- get on with it!” He couldn’t help but snap this out, because even pretending to care to this level was just a bit mocking to both of their intelligence. He heard a sigh before the hand was removed, and then the sound of the wrapping opening to something that they, thankfully, both agreed was always a must. He relaxed as much as he could until the other was pressing into him.

If this was anyone else, he would’ve asked for them to go slow, but he knew that neither of them wanted that. In one movement, after the teasing press, he felt Perkins fully press into him, crying out from the sudden pain of it. The other didn’t wait either, one hand on his length, and the other in his hair. The pace wasn’t brutal- sharp juts and rocking enough to truly feel it- but frankly neither of them had the energy after all the fighting. It was the combination of the hand on his length, the pain in his skull, and the buzzing, aching feeling in his hips that was melting into frayed nerves and confused endings, warmth that bled into his whole body.

It was the sudden pull, making him arch back to the other’s whims that did him in, a pathetic keen leaving him as his hips jerked. Suddenly his head was released, letting him fall forward, and two hands dug into his hips. Oversensitivity kicked in quickly and he whined, not entirely too proud about that, but there was no soothing words or encouragement, just the pace picking up. The other didn’t last too much longer, and suddenly Gavin was empty, cold air hitting his back.

Nothing was said between them, and Gavin didn’t expect to hear anything. He got himself up, his whole body shaking. Pleasure was numbing him, but only for a bit, so he moved quickly to climb into the bed, stripping the sheet away and putting it into the hamper. Looking up as footsteps stopped in front of him, Perkins was properly redressed already. “I’ll have the report filed by tomorrow, Reed. Check out is at seven tomorrow, though do try to be earlier than that.”

“Fuck off, if I sleep in I sleep in.” They both knew he wouldn’t. For a moment the agent reached out, and then his hand made contact. Fingers smoothing through his hair, and Gavin winced to the motion. His head was still sore as hell.

“My offer will always remain, Reed. You would be good on my team.” Gavin reached up, pushing his hand away.

“We both know that neither of us want that. Just do what you got to do Perkins. If I join your ranks, it’s ‘cause I earned it.” Eyes closed, he missed the frown but then the other moved away. Gavin listened as he moved around, packing, and he fell asleep to knowing what waited in the morning.   
  


He wasn't surprised to wake up and be alone. No, that was normal. His entire body screamed in pain, he felt gross, and there was no warmth in the bed. No warmth in the room at all, Gavin wanting to lay in the blankets and never get up. Hell, there wasn’t even a sign someone stayed in the room- the dirty hamper was cleaned, the trash replaced. He figured Perkins must’ve had it done while he was asleep. He wasn't surprised, but maybe- just a small part of him hoped that all the questions- all the confusion and wonder- meant the other was doubting this too.

That he wanted more like Gavin did. He should've known better, listened to the Gavin that followed his dick and his instincts and not the stupid organ in his chest that kept beating despite the pain. He wanted more, of course Gavin wanted more. He wasn’t Perkins- he wanted to be loved and hurt, cared for and broken, in hands that wouldn’t let him go. Finding that, without appearing weak, was too hard though, so he didn’t bother. If he could be broken and keep his pride, he figured it was better than the alternative. 

  
  
Looking at the time he groaned. If he got up, he could catch Perkins' jet leaving, heading back to wherever the hell he was needed next. Possibly even back home, to an actual family or a bed he wouldn't leave empty. Gavin hated this morning after, where it was almost like a drop but without having ever entered the blissful space the night before.

He eventually got moving, showering and getting dressed in his clothes that he left on the floor. He leaned over the balcony, watching as planes cut across the sky. That's when his phone buzzed in his pockets, the sound scaring the shit out of him. He pulled it out to see a number he only vaguely recognized, answering the phone with a rough 'hello?'

"Good morning Detective Reed. Congratulations on the case with Perkins- Fowler informed me you normally take the day after off, but- I wanted to tell you before anyone else got to." Gavin warmed at that, snickering though he knew he sounded wrecked. Every movement fucking hurt, and he almost thought of heading back to bed.

"Thanks robocop."

"I was also wondering- since you have the day off- if you would like to meet... Outside of work. I was told by a reliable source that you would be interested in heading to this concert with me- I... won tickets by accident." Gavin had to blink, wondering if he just heard that right.

As a very recognizable jet passed overhead though, he realized he shouldn't question this. Well, he should,  _ how do you accidentally win concert tickets _ , but he shouldn’t question someone picking him. Perkins was- something, but not the only something in this country. And while he wouldn't stop jumping for the man, not til someone held him down, that didn't mean he had to wait for his command to just enjoy himself. As the jet fully flew off, he mocked a salute with a middle finger. "Yeah- yeah that would be nice. I'll meet you at my place?"   
  
Gavin Reed could do this, he could be more than just Perkins’ lap dog, and he’d prove it. Perkins wasn’t right, he couldn’t be. While it was terrifying, so was the pain in his chest at the thought he was always doomed to watch an airplane fly away.

He never really liked the duck hunt game anyways.


End file.
